A Dirty Memory In Neverland
by lilyeagle86
Summary: Tinkerbell runs off and when Peter finds her there is some love in the air. Note: Lost Boys and Mermaids are mentioned but aren't really involved.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction that is not a one shot. Please be patient with me and I promise to do more chapters fairly soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys, Mermaids, Peter Pan, or Tinkerbell. I only own the plot.**

Chapter 1

It was a cold winter, not very known in Neverland. The boys were busy gathering supplies and having fun with the absence of Peter Pan.

"Where did Peter go?"

"He said he was looking for something last I saw him."

It was true. Peter was looking for something although it was more like someone. He had tried to convince himself that everything would be fine but he knew that it wasn't.

About one and a half days ago Peter got in a fight with Tinkerbell. Words were said and feelings were hurt. The worst part was that the argument was over whether Tinkerbell should stay in her small fairy form or take a potion causing her to be the size of a human. Overall, Peter knew the argument was stupid as he was having it but he still kept arguing. The end result was Tinkerbell running away without even a note of explanation.

"Where are you Tinkerbell? I need you. I miss you." Peter said even though he knew she wasn't there.

He thought that he couldn't live, no wouldn't live without her. Peter knew his feelings well. He knew that he loved her. His love was pretty much the only thing keeping him stable.

There had been trouble with the Lost Boys and the Mermaids. Peter was stuck in the middle being yelled and cursed at because of all the arguments and fighting. The only person who listened to his troubles was Tinkerbell and she actually supported him. He was internally grateful for that. He had to find her no matter how long it took.

"Tinkerbell! Where are you? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of it. Please come back."

"And what happens if I do?"

"Tinkerbell! I was so worried. This won't happen ever again."

"You can't promise that and you know that Peter."

"I know. Please come back with me. I need you."

"You need me? That is such a lie."

"It is not! I truly need you Tinkerbell."

"Then prove it Peter. Prove it to me!"

"... I love you Tinkerbell. I love you with all my heart."

"Do you mean it?" she said with tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"I mean it. From the heart. Now, come home with me?"

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the second chapter. I admit this kinda sucks but I needed a filler before I got to the hot stuff. Thanks for baring with me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan or Tinkerbell. I only own the plot. This did not actually happen.**

Chapter 2

They finally made it back home. The walk back was silent, not a single word spoken. It suddenly changed once they arrived inside.

"Tinkerbell, you can take it if you want. It's your decision."

"My decision is to take the potion. I know that you won't like it but I can't help but be curious. I can always change back whenever I want using my magic."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Peter, did you forget about that part?"

"Uhm... maybe."

"Peter!"

"I'm sorry."

At this, Tinkerbell took out the potion and drank it. The transformation was incredible. Not only did she turn into a human but her body parts increased as well. Her boobs were huge and her clothes weren't exactly the right size.

"Uhm... Peter, do you have any clothes I could use?"

"Huh? Oh... yeah. Give me a second."

Peter couldn't believe how sexually attracted he was to Tinkerbell now. _Damn she is hot_ he thought to himself. _I shouldn't be thinking that but I just can't help it. What is happening to me?_

He finally got the clothes for Tinkerbell and handed them to her. She walked into another room and changed.

"How do I look?"

"You look... wow. I have no words to explain how good you look Tink."

"Really? Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah. I really mean that."

"Oh, Peter. Where am I going to sleep now that I am in human form?"

"You... um... can sleep on my bed."

"Where will you sleep?"

"On the floor most likely."

"How about we share a bed."

"Are you sure about that Tink? It might be cramped."

"We can make it work."

"Uhm..Okay. Uhuh huh."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter has sexual content and language that may be too adult for some readers. Read this chapter at your own risk.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan or Tinkerbell. I only own the plot. This did not happen.**

Chapter 3

 _Great,_ Peter thought. _I'm going to be sleeping next to a girl that I am in love with AND find sexually attractive. What could possibly go wrong_ he thought somehow seeming sarcastic. _I'll try my best and see what happens_ he finally concluded.

"Are you ready Peter? Granted I am nervous but everything will be fine as long as I am with you."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that."

"What? Why?"

"No specific reason."

"Uh... okay."

They finally lay on the bed next to each other. Peter couldn't help but feel flustered at the thought that a beautiful and sexy woman lay next to him. Soon Peter's mind made perverted thoughts all the while his conscious was screaming for him to stop but he just couldn't.

"Peter? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh.. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You are hard down there." she said as she pointed down to Peter's penis.

 _Oh no. This is bad. Really bad. I can't believe that I got hard all of a sudden. This is going to be hard to explain._

"Peter, can I touch it?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I just do. Do I need any other reason than that?"

"No. I guess not."

With that Tinkerbell started to rub with her hand on Peter's penis. She started rubbing faster and faster surprising Peter the faster she got.

"Tinkerbell?"

"I want you Peter. All of you. Do you want me?"

"Yes. I want you, all of you right now."

Peter had had enough with his patience. He started grabbing Tinkerbell's boobs. He flipped her towards him and started licking her nipples. Peter couldn't take it anymore. He started fingering her getting faster and faster the longer he did it.

"Peter... uh uh … Peter."

"Do you like it Tink?"

"Ye... ah.. uh... yeah. Peter.. uh ah.. uh.. I want you to stick it in."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Peter removed his fingers and prepared his penis. He finally stuck it in and started fucking Tinkerbell.

After about an hour they both finished. They were both exhausted and tired.

"Tinkerbell?"

"Yeah Peter."

"I love you."

"I love you too"

That's when they passionately started kissing. They cuddled the rest of the night and slept peacefully.

The End

 **A/N: This is my first multiple chapter story and I didn't expect to finish writing it in one day. As always, reviews are welcome. Thanks for reading and this was really fun to write.**


End file.
